Sweet Dreams
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A naughty dream, an innocent kiss. a game of catch... Wolfram and Yuuri struggle with their feelings as friendship takes a baby step towards love.


Sweet Dreams

By kira

_For Jen who introduced me to the wonders and pleasures of _Kyou Kara Maoh!_ ;p_

_Author's notes: I've only just started watching this series so if I've missed on the characterizations, please let me know so I can do better next time. That said, I especially love the interaction between Wolfram and Yuuri as they sort their feelings out. They're both painfully immature in matters of the heart and yet there is a little spark of something there… _

888

It was a week after the incident and Wolfram still could not get the image of Yuuri dressed in a maid's uniform out of his head. When he was being truthful with himself, he really did not want to. The soft pink dress with its long sleeves and modest collar, its hem hitting just below Yuuri's white stocking knees concealed more than it reveled, yet to Wolfram, it was the stuff of fantasies. The fact that his fiancé had seemingly dropped from the heavens to land behind him on his horse only added to the moment.

Now that a week had passed, a long frustrating week of too little time spent alone with Yuuri in Wolframs' humble opinion, his day dreams and fantasies took on an edge that would have had his mother nodding in approval while growing green with envy. The young lord sat alone in his room, seemingly gazing out the window, while naughty thoughts danced in his head as he drifted off to sleep. In his dream world, Wolfram saw Yuuri, flitting around the room, a large feather duster in hand as he dusted the various objects d'art and furnishing in his room. The more the dream Yuuri moved about the room, the shorter his skirts grew and the wider his collar until it bared his shoulders. The heels of his shoes also changed, until he was wearing a pair that would have been at home in the Lady Cecille's closet, not that Wolfram minded. There was nothing like a pair of five inch stiletto heels to accentuate the curves of his beloved Yuuri's calves.

Wolfram sighed softly as his fiancé bent over, revealing a pair of barely there, flesh colored panties. Through the filmy fabric, the young demon lord saw the thin satin straps of the garter belt he wore to hold up the white fishnet stockings. Wolfram squirmed in his leather chair, discretely tugging on his pants that were suddenly too tight. As he brushed against the burgeoning bulge, Wolfram noticed that not only had the view of his room changed to where he could now see his bed, but Yuuri's outfit had all but disappeared, leaving only the garter belt, stockings, maid's cap and apron behind. Not only that but the Maoh, who was now acting as Wolfram's personal maid, was busy drawing the covers down on the bed while coyly looking over his shoulder at him.

Yuuri winked saucily at him as he straightened up and sauntered over to him. By now he was dressed only in the maid's cap, garter belt and stockings, his apron having disappeared when he turned to face the young lord. Wolfram's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. He let his eyes wander hungrily down his fiancé's body, admiring the smooth planes of his chest, the tight muscles of his stomach, the thick thatch of dark downy curls in which nestled the "prize."

Wolfram was practically drooling when his eyes looked down even farther to that temptingly thick column of pale flaccid flesh that just begged to be caressed by his lips and tongue. He whimpered softly when Yuuri knelt before him, suddenly removing his tasty bits from view. However, it was for a good reason, as Yuuri's deft fingers reached out to unbutton his fly, releasing his painfully hard member from the stifling confines of his pants. Wolfram's sigh of relief became a little moan of pleasure when Yuuri's sweet little rosebud of a mouth, engulfed him. Balancing his rough hands lightly on Wolfram's parted thighs; Yuuri bobbed his head up and down, his teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive column of flesh. Licking and, flicking his tongue in all the right places, his fantasy fiancé brought the young demon lord closer and closer to his moment of release. Wolfram's stomach muscles tightened around the warmth that pooled there deep within his belly. His butt muscles clamped down, sending little messages to his thighs to do the same around Yuuri's head, but the imaginary Maoh did a wonderful job of keeping them apart, adding to the tension in Wolfram's body as he felt himself coming closer to peaking.

Panting, his face contorting, Wolfram felt the waves of pleasure washing over him as he spurted into Yuuri's mouth. He finished in a shuddering heap and lay back limply in the armchair as he slowly woke up from his vivid dream. "Yuuri…." he whispered softly, reaching out to caress his fiancé's cheek, but finding nothing. Wolfram's eyes snapped open, bringing home the harsh reality of the situation. His beloved Yuuri was closeted away with his brothers and Gunter, going over the mountains of paperwork needed to run the country smoothly. Looking down at himself in disgust, Wolfram got up to clean himself off and change into fresh clothes. He kicked angrily at the ottoman in front of him and walked slowly into his private bathing area.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was racing up the stairs in the castle, happy to be free of the day's tedious work load. He raced through the nearly empty corridors, barely acknowledging anyone he saw as he made his way to his fiancé's room. As he rounded the last corner and stepped into the corridor leading to Wolfram's room, Yuuri slowed his pace down to a leisurely stroll. While he was just as pleased to see the fiery blond as he knew Wolfram would be to see him, there was no use getting the young demon lord's hopes up. The last thing Yuuri wanted was a litany of his faults, real and imagined when his fiancé found his advances rebuffed again.

Yuuri sighed. He was sure he liked the fiery blond but not in the same way Wolfram liked him. Still, when Yuuri was being truly honest with himself, it was the young demon lord's aggressiveness that scared him off more than the idea of being engaged to another guy, which was bad enough. And to make matters worse, Wolfram refused to listen whenever Yuuri tried to explain, going off in one of his usual tirades and, calling him "Wimp." He wanted to tell him that he was finally beginning to return some of his feelings, but the thought of Wolfram turning up the possessiveness factor was a scary one.

The young Maoh sighed again as he stood just outside the door to Wolfram's room. It was not the first time he had wished he could find a way to ask Wolfram out on a date without it sounding just like that. Any attempts to form a bond, while trying to engage the blond in a simple game of catch, were met with the same resistance he had to the idea of Wolfram snuggling up and, falling asleep in his arms each night. It was a perfect stalemate and Yuuri was starting to get tired of it.

Sighing in frustration and, hating himself for sounding like a lovesick girl and of all things, the wimp that Wolfram had accused him of being on numerous occasions, Yuuri moved to lean his head on the closed door. Unfortunately, the fiery blond chose that exact moment to open the door, the end result being a very startled Yuuri, who simply appeared out of nowhere to fall into his arms. For a brief second that felt like an eternity, they stood there, nose to nose, before Yuuri mentally took a deep breath and brushed his lips chastely against Wolfram's in merest hint of kiss just to see what it was like.

Both quickly backed away; Wolfram frowned, biting back an acid retort, while Yuuri looked away helplessly. To make matters worse, an awkward silence stretched between them like a living thing. It filled the area until its quiet was deafening them both. Unable to take it any longer, Yuuri broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"Don't apologize to me, Wimp!" the blond practically shouted in reply.

"But I-" Yuuri started to say as a deep crimson heated up his cheeks.

Feeling sorry for his squirming wimp of a fiancé, Wolfram softened his tone when he replied. "But nothing… You kissed me as was your right as my fiancé," he finished formally as he looked away. _Does this mean you really do like me…?_ a tiny bit of his heart dared to hope.

"Thanks… So ummm… do you want to play catch?"

The young demon lord arched an elegant eyebrow. "Isn't that something you'd rather do with Conrad?" It took all of his self control to keep the jealousy from his tone.

"Not really… We usually go over affairs of state and I'm kinda of tired of dealing with that at the moment. I figured we could just go throw the ball and have fun."

Wolfram snorted in amusement. "Fun?" he said in a tone that usually sparked an argument.

"Well, yeah, 'fun.' You should try it sometime, Wolfram; you'd be a lot happier."

"Idiot! I do too have fun…" he trailed off uncertainly. This new Yuuri was beginning to confuse him and he did not like it one bit. And yet, he was offering to spend time together even if it was doing something stupid and he did kiss him.

"So are you coming?"

"Hunh?" Wolfram frowned.

"I said 'are you coming?'" The young Maoh grinned at him.

"Uh…" For once the young demon lord was at a loss for words, angry or otherwise.

"Well…?" It was Yuuri's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

Wolfram held up a hand as he thought it over. "Fine. I'll go play catch with you," he said as if it was the last thing he really wanted to do.

"It's not so bad, Wolfram, you'll see."

888

Yuuri threw the ball fast and hard at the blond. Just like he did the time before and the times before that, Wolfram watched the ball go whizzing past him.

"You're supposed to catch it, Wolfram. That's what the glove's for. And then you throw it back."

The blond rolled his eyes. "I know that," he said irritably. The young demon lord walked over to the baseball and picked it up. Tossing it up in the air and catching in the same hand, Wolfram watched as a delighted smile spread across his fiancé's face. He threw it back and Yuuri caught it.

"See? I knew you could do it!"

Wolfram shrugged._Great! Now I have to endure more of this nonsense? _He was so absorbed in finding ways to mentally amuse himself that he never saw the baseball coming back at him until the last minute. "What the?!" he swore as he stepped away just in time. _Are you trying to kill me?!_ He glared at his fiancé and ran over to grab the baseball where it came to rest in the grass. Picking it up, he thought about throwing it at Yuuri, but settled on something else. Holding the white sphere lot, he quickly vaporized it in a ball of flame.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whined as he ran over to him. "What'd you do that for?"

The blond glared at him. "It's a stupid game fit only for idiots like yourself and my brother!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"So sorry, I forgot; you're a wimp!" Wolfram said sarcastically.

They glared at each other, huffing, their fists clenched at their sides. Yuuri felt his heart pounding as his fiancé stared coldly at him. He swallowed, feeling his anger and resolve fading fast. Wolfram also felt his heart pounding, but for different reasons as the young Maoh's gaze softened, making it was easy for the young demon lord to delude himself that the fear he saw reflected in Yuuri's eyes was really love.

Yuuri sighed, and turning on his heel without another word, he walked quietly back to the castle, leaving his fiancé behind.

Wolfram watched him go, silently seething. _Wimp! How dare you run away like that!! Can't you even fight back just once in your life? What is the matter with you? Stupid Wimp!! You'd better not be cheating on me again!! _That last thought suddenly spurring him into action, Wolfram hurried off after his fiancé's retreating form.

888

Dinner was an excruciating affair in Wolfram's humble opinion. He sat there, toying with his food, as his stupid wimp of a fiancé flirted shamelessly with everyone in sight, including the help. The more Yuuri smiled and chatted pleasantly with their dinning companions, the more Wolfram found his resolve to stay out his bed fading fast._ There's no telling who he'll be sleeping with the minute my back is turned!_ he thought miserably. He stared pensively at Yuuri, his head pounding, as his jealousy consumed him. _Damn you, Conrad!_ he swore inwardly when his older brother asked if Yuuri would like to go play catch after dinner. To make matters worse, the young Maoh's face lit up with a happy smile._ How come you don't smile at me like that?_

Unable to take it any longer, the fiery blond pushed away from the table and stood up. "If you'll excuse me?" he said tersely, while starting to walk away without waiting for a reply.

"Wolfram? Are you alright?" his mother asked; her attention momentarily diverted from her flirtations.

"I have a headache," he said through gritted teeth._ And its name is Yuuri…_

888

Despite the fact he had set out for his own room, Wolfram found himself just outside his fiancé's. Throwing the door open with a loud _thwack_, he entered, and walking over to the bed, he flopped down on it and sulked. As much as he wanted to vent his frustrations by smashing everything in sight, the fiery blond restrained himself. Instead, he crawled over to the side he usually slept on and grabbed Yuuri's pillow, hugging it tightly.

Yuuri found him, a couple of hours later, sound asleep in the darkness. Lighting a candle so as not to wake him, Yuuri walked over to his bed. In the soft glow of the candle light, it was easy to imagine the prince was a pretty girl, despite being dressed in his uniform rather than his pink nightie. As he lay there dreaming, Yuuri could see his fiancé's expression had softened. He walked over to Wolfram's side of the bed and set the candle down on the bedside table. Moving back to his feet, Yuuri carefully pulled his boots off and set them on the floor._ Sweet dreams, Wolfram…_ he thought and he blew out the candle.


End file.
